


build a quilt from those who have loved me (and all i've ever known)

by remmikub



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, hidgens is a dad, i play the pronoun game A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmikub/pseuds/remmikub
Summary: She was separated too long, too harshly from those who cared for her. She was so scared before, but now? Now she was loved.title from "Clean Slated State" by the altogether





	build a quilt from those who have loved me (and all i've ever known)

**Author's Note:**

> SO! @gayhidgens on tumblr came up with the concept of hought of infected Hidgens teaching a newly infected Emma to dance while listening to “Clean Slated State” by The Altogether and I Had To Write It? So here’s a short, kinda full of feelings, one-shot based on that concept.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @twelveeyes-ortwo

They tried not to watch her. It was an intimate moment, the first dance. And yet… They couldn’t help it. Too lovely were the two, too beautiful was she as she stepped to the beat of Their music. It was her music now too, after all. And so They watched.  
She was separated too long, too harshly from those who cared for her. The apotheosis was meant to bring them together, and now They finally had the chance. But she was still an infant, her movements to clumsy, her song incomplete. She needed to grow before she could complete her apotheosis. She needed a helping hand to guide her. His gaze was soft as he held out his hand for her to grasp. He had brought her out of her isolation once, and he was here to guide her out of it again, to bring her instead into a hive where she would no longer be alone. He brought her happiness once, and he was here to do so again. 

He was once called Henry, but now there was no need for such isolating terms. He was once alone as well, but he was given a second chance, a second home, through Them. It seemed only fitting that he should extend that same home to her.  
He moved with her slowly, shepherding her through the steps, humming along to the tune the hive provided. She stumbled, but his faith in her never wavered, for what is a daughter of the hive without a father to guide her? It was an intimate moment, the first song. Gradually, her voice joined his. The two voices faintly humming, so soft they should be lost in a sea of hundreds of others, but how could They not fixate on the pair? And so They watched.

A father and daughter united again.

She was so frightened before, so scared of Them, of her apotheosis. It was all They could do to console her, reassure her of Their happiness, Their unity, Their love for her and for each other. Those she cared for had become part of Them. They were happy. But without her, They were incomplete. She was so scared before, but now? Now she was loved. No longer would she be alone.

Slowly her movements became more fluid, her song more confident. The two moved in tandem, fear forgotten, all empty space filled with the love of the hive. His child, how he had missed her, how he ached for her to join him in happiness. And now that she had he would not lose her again. 

A final turn, a sustained note. An infant no longer, but one of them. And, oh, how lovely was she. Oh, how beautiful to see her apotheosis completed so magnificently. Their music was hers now, just as hers was now Theirs. She turned to face them, a smile spread wide across her face. A tune of a father’s pride echoed throughout the hive. Their arms opened wide to accept her. To welcome her.

They couldn’t help but watch. It was an intimate moment, the reunion of a family.


End file.
